


A Midnight Stroll

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bluestar Regrets Everything, Lionheart Knows What's Up, Lionheart was Bluestar's emotional support, Stormtail better shut up, Sunstar won't play games, Thrushpelt is a Good Friend, pass that on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Canon Divergence fic where Lionheart stops Bluefur from giving up her kits and a few of her problems are solved not long after. Based on the headcanon that Lionheart was Bluestar’s emotional support and her downward spiral gained serious velocity when he died.
Relationships: Bluestar & Lionheart, Bluestar & Sunstar, Bluestar/Thrushpelt (sort of one-sided)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes drifted from a milk-colored sky to blanket the eerily silent landscape.

 _Thankfully, the entire camp wasn’t covered in the stuff._ Bluefur thought. _That would make this so much harder._

“Wake up!” She hissed quietly, nudging her kits awake. She got them up and moving with some halfhearted idea of a game that would have them sneak into the forest through the dirtplace tunnel.

“If you wake anyone up, we lose.” She reminded them quietly as the three of them chittered about getting out of camp and the smell of the dirtplace and what could possibly lay outside the camp. Maybe they could see the famous Sunningrocks that everyone fought for!

She pricked her ears for the cat who sired her, knowing the blue-grey tom she inherited her coat from would be guarding the camp tonight. He would be so angry, so disappointed if he discovered them here. As would the cat she truly considered a father.

Sunstar would say he was merely disappointed and likely banish her to the nursery until the kits were six months old. Thistleclaw would become deputy and the whole forest would soon rot under his leadership. At least, according to Goosefeather.

She’d seen what he spoke of in dreams so she believed it to some extent. She just wished it didn’t have to be her.

Mosskit and Stonekit were safely up the ravine by the time she’d gone over her thoughts about this decision but when she looked down to check on Mistykit, her firstborn was nowhere to be found. In her place was a large golden tom with blazing green eyes and extremely thick fur.

“Come here, Bluefur.” Lionheart called in a low solemn tone. “And bring the other two with you.”

Bluefur’s pelt prickled without her permission, making her look twice her size despite the snow that fell on and around her.

“We need to get them out of the cold, Bluefur.” Lionheart insisted. “Whatever this is, we can talk about it later.”

 _I can’t!_ She wanted to call out. To wail her sorrow to the stars. To lay down and let the snow cover her until she couldn’t see anything and stay there until she wasn’t part of a prophecy anymore. Until she was just Bluefur, ThunderClan’s grumpiest warrior who laid around until someone called her for a patrol. 

She contributed the bare minimum and these kits were going to change that! Finally, she would have something to focus on that didn’t bring pain and heartache with each step. She could live for her kittens and through them, her Clan. She might even become a pleasant cat to be around.

Warmth spread across her left flank and Bluestar was shocked into awareness. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she crouched on the ground with Stonekit and Mosskit squirming under her. Fur that reminded her of the sun filled her vision and eventually, green eyes met hers.

“Step aside, Bluefur.” Lionheart murmured. There was no judgment in his voice. There never was. “We need to get these kits warm.”

Bluefur dug her claws into the ground and squeezed her eyes shut once more, wishing for all the world that she could wake up somewhere else and not have to worry about this. Her best bet, in this cold, would be StarClan. Hopefully, she didn’t take her kits with her.

“None of you will be going anywhere except back to your nest.” Her friend assured her. Bluefur winced, not realizing she’d said that aloud.

She exhaled roughly and stepped aside.

“Don’t let Goosefeather see them.” She mumbled as Lionheart picked up the other two kits in his mouth. “I can carry them.”

“It’s fine.” Lionheart’s voice was muffled but his stance was clear. 

He flicked his tail and they scrambled back down the ravine and into camp. It wasn’t long before Bluefur saw Stormtail’s shocked gaze and wide eyes. He started to say something but Lionheart shook his head and flicked his tail to Highrock. Stormtail nodded and padded over to the leader’s den, waiting under the large boulder rather than going inside. Bluefur blinked, stunned, and scrambled after Lionheart when she realized he had kept walking.

The kits didn’t take long to settle down and Bluefur covered them with dry moss from an empty nest to keep them warm and help dry their fur. After a few heartbeats of Bluefur and Lionheart working quietly, the golden tom gestured with a paw to the nursery’s entrance. Bluefur swallowed audibly and nodded, resigned, as she padded back into the coldness that awaited.

Stormtail waited with Sunstar below the Highrock. Their faces were grim and only darkened as she and Lionheart padded across the clearing to meet them.

“Let’s get you dry.” Sunstar murmured with a fierce calm he likely didn’t feel.

The four of them padded into the den and Bluefur sat not far from the entrance. Stormtail bundled her further into the den and then sat beside her, closer than she could ever remember him being before. Lionheart sat on her other side, almost like he was determined to soak up all the snow on her fur. Sunstar sat less than a mouse-length away and only spoke once his tail curled around his paws.

“Explain yourself.” He ordered.

“I…” Bluefur choked out. “I was going to take them to Twolegplace.” She admitted at last.

This was something she’d struggled with ever since she told Oakheart that he had to take them. He’d been so shocked. Utterly stunned. He had to have thought the worst of her them, and Bluefur was selfish enough to admit that she didn’t want her kits to hate her any more than they were already going to. So she told him that he didn’t have to do anything and that the kits would stay with her.

“Why?” Sunstar prompted, voice breaking on the word. “You love those kits. You’ve spent every day since they were born caring for them and watching them grow. Why would you separate them from the only family they’ve ever known?”

What followed were a few tense heartbeats where Bluefur could bring herself to speak.

“She said something about Goosefeather.” Lionheart admitted at last.

“What about him? He’s headed to the elder’s den any day now.” Stormtail sneered. “He should have gone after he got your mother killed-.”

“ _Do not_ ,” Sunstar spat. “bring up Moonflower here.”

In that moment, Bluefur was thankful. In that moment, she wondered how she could ever betray one of the only cats who’d been there for her throughout her entire life. The second cat who could claim that title let a low growl rumble in his throat.

“He probably said something to her. We should ask what.”

“A prophecy.” Bluefur whispered at last. “There was a prophecy. He said it was mine. ‘Like Fire, You Will Blaze Through The Forest.’ He’s convinced… he thinks Thistleclaw is going to lead the Clan to ruin if he gains enough power.”

“You obviously agree with him.” Stormtail scoffed.

“To an extent.” Bluefur allowed. “There’s no other way to put some of the things he’s done. The way he’s trained Tigerclaw is… jarring, to say the least.”

“They are both very fierce warriors… but what makes you think he would ever become deputy?” Sunstar snorted. “Do you not trust me? Do you not trust this Clan to be there for you? Did you truly think they would have a better life as kittypets?”

“If she’s been influenced by Goosefeather-!”

“Fire must burn without bonds.” Bluefur mumbled.

“Say that again?”

“Goosefeather. He said Fire must burn without bonds. I have to check on my kits. If he wakes up-.”

“He’s going to wake up.” Lionheart growled. “And explain himself. He threatened your kits.”

“Just like he threatened her mother. Just like he’s been stalking her pawsteps all her life-.” Stormtail’s scoff was cut off by his head turning sideways. Bluefur staggered back, leaning more into Lionheart’s flank, and blinked at the scene before her. Sunstar sheathed his claws and tufts of grey fur lay at his paws.

“You do not get to act like you have done a single thing for any of them.” Sunstar growled, sinking into a crouch and creeping forward. As if Stormtail were a squirrel about to be caught in Sunstar’s paws… Bluefur mused. He sure looked like a squirrel.

“You did not mentor them, that was Sparrowpelt and I. You did not make sure they knew you were there for them. Again, that was Sparrowpelt and I. I’m actually rather shocked that you managed to cry at Snowfur’s vigil. Though you moved on quickly enough, I suppose it’s the thought that counts.”

“You-!”

“Raised your daughter for you. You’re welcome. You have no place here and your anger is not for Bluefur. It’s disgust at Goosefeather, same as it’s always been. So now you’re going to sit here and not say another word lest StarClan steal your tongue from you. And make no mistake, Stormtail. I am StarClan, and I will do just that.”

“Sunstar…” Bluefur choked out, astonished.

The ThunderClan leader flattened his fur, sheathed his claws, and smoothed his expression.

“My apologies, Bluefur. Now, what did Goosefeather say to you?”

“‘You are Fire, and you will blaze through the forest.’” Bluefur choked out. “‘But beware, even the most powerful flames can be stroyed by water.’ After the kits were born, he said ‘Fire must burn without bonds.’ He insisted that I… that I get rid of them. I figured he’s been wrong about prophecies before but he’s also been right. This one… he’s right about this one. About how dangerous Thistelclaw is. I just… I thought if I could get my kits away from all this, away from both of them… they’d be safer. I wouldn’t have to worry about them going hungry or being too cold.”

“You wouldn’t have had to worry about that here.” Lionheart offered quietly. “We’re your Clan. This is your home. We’d do anything to defend you just like you’d do for us. That’s what being in a Clan means.”

“I know, and I want that. For myself and for them. I just… Goosefeather insisted, and what if he’s right? What if Thistleclaw is exactly as Goosefeather says?”

“Then that’s my problem to deal with. Bluefur, you’ve been through too much to let Goosefeather take one of the few good things in your life. We can protect you and your kits. But if it helps you sleep at all… Thisteclaw had no chance at being deputy.”

Bluefur’s breath hitched.

“What?” She whispered, not quite believing. “He’s the most obvious choice-.”

“He’s the strongest choice.” Sunstar corrected. “No cat can doubt his courage, battle skills, or his pride in his Clan. But Goosefeather is right this time. I’ve seen it myself. I don’t want my Clan to be led to endless fighting. Our borders are strong enough without being marked over and over in blood. So if it hadn’t been you, it would have been another cat. Perhaps Rosetail or Lionheart. They both have good heads on their shoulders and I would trust either of them to lead the Clan well.”

Lionheart had stiffened at the declaration and dipped his head solemnly.

“Thank you for your faith in me,” The golden tabby meowed. “but it sounds like the prophecy is about Bluefur.”

“I don’t want it.” Bluefur growled. “I thought it was so great when I was younger and first heard it but I’ve lost too much and been far too selfish to ever lead this Clan the way you expect.”

“Which is why you’re going to be deputy.” Sunstar decided.

“Wait-.”

“You can care for your kits in the nursery. Deputies don’t always fight and neither do leaders when they have kits. Others can carry out your orders just as well as you would carry out mine. But if this prophecy, your prophecy, has lost you so much that you were willing to sacrifice motherhood not to lose what you had, there is no choice but to fulfill it.”

“I… Sunstar, I…”

“Nothing has to change overnight except that Goosefeather will head to the elder’s den earlier than he planned. When Tawnyspots formally retires, you will take his place. In the meantime, you will raise your kits. And we will keep you safe.”

Bluefur and Lionheart trudged into the cold once more, bracing themselves against the wind. Stormtail had gone ahead of them and sat at the entrance to the camp, eyes stony and flickering around for any sign of movement. If nothing else, he would be alert for the rest of the night.

“Thank you.” Bluefur sighed halfway to the nursery. “I might not have made it to Twoelgplace in this weather. There was no guarantee they would make it to a nest. And I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.”

“You might still.” Lionheart deadpanned. “I knew what to look for. I’m glad I was able to help this time.”

It hit Bluefur then that Lionheart had been the one to discover Pinestar’s intentions of leaving the Clan. To see something similar happen right before his eyes, with kits no less… Lionheart would have been crushed, and then disappointed that Bluefur hadn’t gone with her kits. Of all the things Bluefur couldn’t handle, Lionheart’s disappointment was high among them.

“Thank you, Lionheart, for reminding me that life is worth living.”

“It is indeed.” Lionheart rumbled. A pleased gleam flashed through his eyes. “Let me get Thrushpelt. We’ll tell everyone you were sleepwalking and the kits followed you.”

“That… yes please. That makes sense.”

Lionheart dipped his head so that his throat rested between Bluefur’s ears.

“You will always have something to live for, Bluefur. I’ll make sure of it.” He vowed.

The golden tabby disappeared as quietly as he’d crept up on her in the ravine, and if Bluefur hadn’t been watching she would have thought he was gone entirely.

She turned and padded over to where Stormtail sat.

“Lionheart agreed to say that I was sleepwalking and the kits followed me.” She offered quietly.

Stormtail inclined his head.

“You did have that problem when you were younger.” He mused. “You went looking for Moonflower as a kit, and later on Snowfur. I imagine, if you really had gone through with your plans, that you would have gone looking for your kits as well.”

Bluefur winced and pushed her nose into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry that Sunstar said what he did. I don’t think you got Moonflower killed-.”

“My negligence and inaction did.” Stormtail asserted. “I was too focused on the wrong part of the battle. Someone should have been there to help Moonflower complete the mission and common belief says it should be me.” Stormtail exhaled roughly. “If I’d done right by her, it would have been. I cared for your mother, Bluefur. I’m sorry it wasn’t enough.”

Bluefur nodded, stunned, and they touched noses.

“Goodnight.” She mumbled.

“Goodnight.” He offered solemnly before shifting his gaze elsewhere.

Bluefur padded over to Highrock once more and shifted the lichen to alert Sunstar to her presence.

“Come in.” Sunstar grumbled. The ginger tom was settled on his nest but looked nowhere near sleep. He raised his head when he saw Bluefur.

“I thought you’d gone back to the nursery.”

“Lionheart and I talked for a bit. He and Stormtail agreed to say I was sleepwalking and the kits followed me.”

“Clever.” Sunstar murmured approvingly.

Silence reigned for the next few heartbeats.

“I trust you.” Bluefur said at last. “I always trusted you. Sometimes it felt like you were the only cat I could trust.”

“Not with this, though.”

“You’re the leader of our Clan. I didn’t want you to have to make the same choice I thought I did. I couldn’t bear to lose my kits, Sunstar, but I’m not sure I could bear disappointing you either. Losing you like that, even if we live in the same camp… I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“I have never been disappointed in you.”

“Oh, please-.”

“Sad for you, yes, and there were many times that I felt helpless and wished you would do more than you did. But that wasn’t disappointment, Bluefur. I couldn’t watch you waste away and join StarClan early. I wanted to keep you here for as long as I could, so I tried to get you to go out more. I thought if you felt like you were doing something, if you could see that your contributions mattered to the Clan, that you could get better. I suppose it wasn’t that easy, though.”

“I… I got better, slowly. I have Thrushpelt and Rosetail and Stonepelt Lionheart and you… cats don’t mind being around me, even if they don’t always chat. I would have been fine, I would have…”

Bluefur drifted off, unsure of what to say.

“Alright.” Sunstar agreed. “But I was never disappointed. And you should not have had to choose between your kits and your Clan. Goosefeather will get what he wants, but it will not be at the cost of your well-being.”

“Thank you.” Bluefur murmured. “You were the best mentor a cat could ask for.”

“Stonepelt won’t want to hear that.” Sunstar chuckled. “You should get back to your kits. And try to get some sleep. I imagine waking up in the middle of a storm would be frustrating for any cat, but it’ll all look better in the morning.”

She touched her nose to Sunstar’s cheek and held it there for a few heartbeats. When she got back to the nursery, she found Thrushpelt curled around the kits.

“Lionheart came and got me.” He murmured when he saw her. “And the kits said something about a game?”

“I guess I said something I shouldn’t have.” Bluefur offered guiltily.

“I thought you were getting better with this.” Thrushpelt murmured as Bluefur slipped into the space he left for her. “You stopped looking for Moonflower and Snowfur.”

“I guess not.” Bluefur admitted. “Or maybe it just happens when I have nightmares. I’m sorry I took the kits with me.”

“You weren’t exactly controlling yourself.” Thrushpelt offered, resting his throat between her ears. “Try and get some sleep, Bluefur. This should all look better in the morning.”

Bluefur sighed and curled around her kits and let herself hope that Thrushpelt and Sunstar and Lionheart were right. She hoped that StarClan wouldn’t be too angry with her for breaking their prophecy, but she couldn’t give up her kits. They were what she had to live for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commenter said they wanted to see Sunstar rip Goosefeather a new one. Sunstar won't, not quite, but Featherwhisker sure will.

“What did you do?”

The question made his blood run cold and his ears twitch involuntarily.

“There’s more than one answer to a question like that.” The spotted grey tabby yawned. “Might have to narrow it down a bit.

“Not by much, I’d suppose. To Bluefur. What did you say to make her think giving up her kits was going to help the Clan?”

“What?!” The younger of the two medicine cats blurted. “I’m sorry, **_Bluefur did what?!_** ”

“She was sleepwalking and the kits followed her. When she woke up she said she’d planned for them to be kittypets to save them from… something. I don’t remember exactly what.” Sunstar snorted. “I was hoping you could tell me, Goosefeather.”

“She hasn’t done that in a while… it looked like she was doing better, too. Does she need to go back on the poppyseeds?” Featherwhisker mumbled worriedly.

“Probably.” Goosefeather yawned, showing broken teeth.

“I am sitting here very patiently and very much not ripping your fur out because you are under a lot of stress. I respect that. But. You hurt Bluefur. You’ve been snapping at her for as long as she’s known you and this time you’ve gone too far.”

“Fire must burn-.”

“Without bonds, or so I’ve been told. Did that include her friends as well? Her nephew? You’re her uncle. Do you want to go to another Clan?”

“She is-.”

“Her own cat. Prophecy or not, she’s still a cat. You’re a cat too. You’ve had family and friends. Don’t you remember being happy? Making mistakes? Or do those words chew you up so thoroughly there’s no scrap of that left in you?”

“My mistakes cost lives.” Goosefeather murmured bitterly. “Cost food, cost water. Cost respect and every friend I could have made. So I likely don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Alright. Well, you’re going to learn.”

“I’ve learned much over the moons I’ve served this Clan. Fire alone will save us all. Four will become two and the blood will rule the forest. But the fire must blaze through the forest before it can save us. Sunstar, if I apologized for the results my actions caused, I would never stop. There would be no time for prophecies. There would be no saving the Clan.”

“Why does Bluefur have to be the one to do it?”

“Would you rather it be Thistleclaw?”

“I’m not making him deputy. I never was.” Sunstar scowled.

“They are the _strongest_ choices. If Bluefur is out of the running, Thistleclaw takes over. Or grooms his apprentice to.”

“There are other options.”

“They will cede to Thistleclaw. She won’t.”

“She shouldn’t have to choose between her Clan and her kits!” Sunstar snapped.

“She must.”

“Why?!” Featherwhisker snarled suddenly, getting so close to Goosefeather that the tip of his whiskers brushed the back of the older tom’s head. “You might not know what a family is because yours cut you off, but cats are supposed to care about each other! How dare you ask a queen to give up her kittens? Especially one who already doesn’t have much? She’s all you have and you think this is the way to go? Well fine! You’ve driven away everyone who will ever care about you.”

“I thought I had you.” Goosefeather murmured wistfully. “I suppose you should be glad I don’t. And that you don’t have to deal with blood spilling blood so the lake will run red.”

“Say that last part again?”

“What part?”

“You said I don’t have to deal with something. What was it?”

“Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red.”

“There are no lakes around here.” Sunstar mused worriedly, turning to his brother. “Feather-.”

“I’ve got this.” The younger medicine cat sighed. “I’ve got all of this. He will retire when you call the meeting.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

The brothers touched noses and Sunstar touched his nose to Goosefeather’s cheek.

“I hope you find peace, Goosefeather. Even if you did scar my daughter for life.”

“I’ve scarred everyone.” Goosefeather grumbled. “Even your brother. Especially him. And… you have no daughters. Like I have no brothers.”

“Fair enough.”

Sunstar left without further comment and Featherwhisker whirled to face his mentor.

“You will be retiring today.”

“That won’t stop the prophecies.”

“You can give me those. We can spread them among the elders. Maybe it’ll stop whatever plagues you now. But what you did to Bluefur was unacceptable.”

“What I did was show her the path she needed to be on.”

“You’ve gotten a majority of her family killed. Or tried. It’s good that it didn’t stick this time.”

“It’s always good when a bad result doesn’t stick. Knowing the prophecies and doing what I can to see them play out doesn’t mean I like how things go.”

“You don’t like much of anything these days.”

“I can’t take two steps without some StarClanner trying to tell me something.” Goosefeather deadpanned.

“Is that the excuse you’re going to give Bluefur when you apologize?”

“If it’s sufficient.”

“It’s not. You ruined her life just like the ghosts ruined yours. You were her ghost,, Goosefeather, do you understand that?!”

“I think I do… to some extent. It’s a good thing I won’t be bothering her for much longer.”

“Because her prophecy is complete?”

“Because mine is.”

“Goose…”

“You know where to find me.”

“It’s not the same.” Featherwhisker insisted. “Do you think you’ll get prophecies in StarClan?”

“Everyone gets prophecies in StarClan.” Goosefeather assured his apprentice. “Everyone there gives them, at some point. But they’ll be slower, I hope.”

“I hope so too. You never really got to do much for yourself, did you?”

“I was born a messenger. Even if my messages aren’t well-received, I have a job to do.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to ruin cats’ lives. We’re not pawns of StarClan.”

“You remember what I told you about my plan to bury the fresh-kill?”

“Vividly.”

“We are all pawns of StarClan. Bluefur needed to be pushed. I wish she hadn’t lost as much as she did, but apparently Fate saw it as necessary.”

“Not StarClan?”

“They’re messengers like I am. I’m just alive to pass them on while you’re awake.”

“And to heal your Clanmates.”

“I was never much good at that.”

“You lasted this long. C’mon, Goose. The sun is rising. Let’s get you some fresh-kill and then we’re going to apologize to Bluefur.”

“For pushing the prophecy?”

“You saw a specific way and forced her down that path but there’s more than one way to get mouse bile. You’re going to apologize for traumatizing her. She needs to know you were wrong so you can stop being her ghost.”

“I was wrong… to go about it the way I did. I should have talked to Sunstar first.”

“That’s a start.”

“I should have told Pinestar to take his kit with him, too.”

“Pinest- You mean Tigerclaw? Why?”

“Because that boy is trouble. All of StarClan told us so and we didn’t listen. Bluefur is their last hope, so we better make sure she’s up for the challenge.”

“She will be. And she’ll be a lot more up for it once you apologize and retire.”

“Fair enough. Let’s get that fresh-kill. It all tastes like bile to me, so bring back whatever you want.”


End file.
